With the development of information and communication technologies, the amount of data that can be transmitted has increased in geometrical progression, and the integration density of semiconductor devices for processing the data has also gradually increased.
However, the integration density of most semiconductor devices depends on equipment for embodying the semiconductor devices, and a method of miniaturizing the semiconductor devices also depends on the properties of the equipment. Also, there is a specific technical limit for applying miniaturized semiconductor devices to new driving devices, such as sensors and other bio-material sensing devices.